Haji Mohammed Ayub
Mohammad Ayub}} | place_of_birth = Toqquztash, China | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 279 | group = | alias = Ayoob Haji Mohammed | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Determined not to have been an enemy combatant after all | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Haji Mohammed Ayub (born April 15, 1984) is a citizen of China, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo detainee ID number was 279. The Department of Defense reports he was born on April 15, 1984, in Toqquztash, China. Ayub is one of approximately two dozen detainees from the Uyghur ethnic group.China's Uighurs trapped at Guantanamo, Asia Times, November 4, 2004 Ayub was one of the five Uyghurs whose Combatant Status Review Tribunal determined that he was not an enemy combatant, and was transferred to an Albanian refugee camp. Inconsistent identification Haji Mohammed Ayub was identified inconsistently on official Department of Defense documents: *He was identified as Ayoob Haji Mohammed in the "Information paper: Uighur Detainee Population at JTF-GTMO" dated 30 October 2004. : Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Ayub's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 2 November 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Arabs from Afghanistan to Pakistan. :#The detainee was captured in a mosque in Pakistan by Pakistani authorities. }} Transcript Mohammed Ayub chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 49–55 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-04-15 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a Summarized transcripts from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Determined not to have been an Enemy Combatant The Washington Post reports that Ayub was one of 38 detainees who was determined not to have been an enemy combatant during his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Guantanamo Bay Detainees Classifed as "No Longer Enemy Combatants", Washington Post They report that Ayub has been released. The Department of Defense refers to these men as No Longer Enemy Combatants. Medical records On 16 March 2007 the Department of Defense published the captives' height and weight records. mirror Mohammad Ayub was reported to be 66.5 inches tall. According to the published record his weight was recorded 31 times between his arrival at Guantanamo on June 10, 2002 and April 24, 2006. McClatchy interview On June 15, 2008 the McClatchy News Service published articles based on interviews with 66 former Guantanamo captives. McClatchy reporters interviewed Mohammed Ayub. mirror mirror Mohammed Ayub told interviewers he found the conditions in Guantanamo so harsh that he dropped from 164 to 105 pounds, and that he was so hungry he was reduced to eating orange peels. He told interviewers captives were punished harshly for small infractions, like having an extra napkin. In spite of his treatment in Guantanamo Mohammed Ayub told reporters he would still like to move to the USA. He has relatives who live in America, and in 2001 he had a student visa for the USA. But a friend he was traveling with did not, and he decided to postpone his travel until his friend had a visa too. Mohammed Ayub described the interrogations the captives went through when Chinese security officials visited Guantanamo as mirror : Mohammed Ayub said that he and his companion decided to wait for the visa in Afghanistan, where he was mugged, lost his money and identity papers. See also *Minors detained in the War on Terror *Uyghur detainees at Guantanamo Bay References External links * Witness - A strange kind of freedom Aljazeera - video * Escape to Hell - Fleeing China, Landing in Guantanamo Der Spiegel July 14, 2006 * Free and Uneasy. Tale of 5 Muslims: Out of Guantanamo and Into Limbo Cleared by U.S. of Terror Ties, They Won’t Return Home Due to Fear of Punishment. China Demands Repatriation Category:Chinese extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Uyghurs Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects Category:1984 births Category:Juveniles held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp